


SI AMAS A ALGUIEN, DÉJALO LIBRE, SI REGRESA ES TUYO, SI NO NUNCA LO FUE

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco el sentimiento de culpabilidad le provoca insomnio. Un momento de debilidad, un poco de ofuscación, un hombre muy persuasivo… Sin embargo, Draco no quería romper realmente con Harry. Simplemente sucedió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SI AMAS A ALGUIEN, DÉJALO LIBRE, SI REGRESA ES TUYO, SI NO NUNCA LO FUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



Últimamente no duerme nada bien. Le cuesta coger el sueño y, cuando lo consigue, despierta al poco rato. Así que el apenas perceptible sonido de una aparición en la habitación provoca que Draco abra los ojos y los dirija a la esfera del despertador. Son las tres de la mañana. Harry, el hombre con el que comparte su vida desde hace siete años, se desnuda sin apenas hacer ruido. Sin embargo, Draco puede oír el sonido de sus pies descalzos dirigiéndose al baño. Seguramente, Harry ha dejado la puerta entreabierta porque también puede oír la liberación de una larga noche de vigilancia contra el fondo del inodoro. Cuando Harry se mete en la cama, siguiendo su costumbre, se abraza con cuidado a él con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. No quiere despertarle, ignorando que ya está despierto. Draco sabe que Harry está cansado y que no tardará en dormirse. Medio minuto después, la respiración pausada y tranquila contra su espalda le indica que su compañero se ha rendido al sueño. Ahora mismo Draco no desea otra cosa en el mundo que poder descansar una noche entera, sin interrupciones. No obstante, no puede. A Draco la culpa le provoca insomnio.

La mañana encuentra a Draco con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Para el despertador de un manotazo, con rabia, y se levanta para enfrentar un nuevo día. Harry sigue profundamente dormido, con la boca medio abierta y roncando. No es la imagen más sexy del mundo, piensa Draco, pero se pregunta si lo que realmente le disgusta de ella es la tranquilidad con la que su compañero duerme y que él no alcanza a conseguir. Cumple con el ritual matutino casi como un zombi: ducha, afeitado y embutirse en uno de esos trajes tan caros que hacen que los ojos de Harry se desorbiten si llega a enterarse del precio. Al principio intentó engatusarle para que también se acostumbrara a llevarlos. Hasta que comprendió que era tirar el dinero porque lo que necesita su compañero es ropa cómoda para volar en escoba, perseguir malhechores y no lamentarse si acaba con un pantalón o un jersey desgarrados, quemados o llenos de alguna sustancia irreconocible, imposible de limpiar.

Llega a la oficina temprano. Linda, su secretaria, todavía no está en su mesa. Se dirige a la pequeña cocina y él mismo pone en marcha la cafetera con un pase de varita para después rebuscar en los armarios por algo de desayunar. Tampoco come muy bien últimamente. Esas porquerías a las que se ha acostumbrado no son sanas, lo sabe, pero el dulce le encanta.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy, ha llegado temprano…

—Ah, buenos días, Linda.

La secretaria le dirige una mirada curiosa, como preguntándose qué le pasa a su jefe últimamente. En todos los años que lleva como secretaria de Malfoy, jamás le había encontrado en esta cocina tantas veces. Es más, estaba convencida de que su jefe ni siquiera sabía que había cocina.

—Le llevaré el café cuando esté listo —dice.

—Muchas gracias, Linda. Tráeme también un par de esas pastas… —y señala un paquete de bollos que está en el armario que acababa de abrir.

Ella asiente, pero cuando Draco desaparece niega con la cabeza, con un pequeño mohín de preocupación en los labios. La culpa la tiene el nuevo socio de su jefe, está convencida.

 

Esta mañana Harry remolonea en la cama todo lo que puede. Hoy tiene el día libre y ninguna prisa por hacer nada. Cuando por fin se levanta, se dirige a la cocina para hacerse un buen desayuno. Frunce el ceño al notar que todo está limpio —y Draco no es de los que limpian— así que, una vez más, su compañero se ha ido sin tomar nada. Últimamente están tan ajetreados los dos con sus respectivos trabajos que apenas se ven. Harry mira su reloj y comprueba que apenas falta una hora para comer, así que cambia sus planes de un buen desayuno por los de algo más ligero. Le dará una sorpresa a Draco y le llevará a comer.  
Se arregla con esmero porque sabe que a Draco le gusta verle acicalado. Hoy nada de vaqueros y camisetas con jerséis destraleros. También se afeita la barba de casi una semana y se echa un poco de colonia. De la que le gusta a Draco. Se mira y remira en el espejo y, finalmente, sacude su pelo todavía mojado para que quede “elegantemente revuelto”. Porque después de tantos años pensando que su pelo era una mierda, ahora resulta que ese desmadejado desorden que tiene en la cabeza le hace parecer más atractivo... Una vez listo, se aparece en la oficina de Draco. O lo intenta.  
Desconcertado, Harry mira a su alrededor, sin saber por qué ha aparecido frente a la mesa de la secretaria de Draco en lugar de en su despacho. Ella le mira tan sorprendida como él.

—Hola, Linda —saluda un poco abochornado—. ¿Draco está reunido?

—Pues…  
Ella parece insegura, como si no supiera qué responder.

—¿Pues? —insiste Harry.

—La verdad es que no sé con quién está ahora mismo… —responde finalmente, aunque lo sabe perfectamente. Archibald

Griffiths. El estirado, relamido y petimetre socio de su jefe—. Puede que todavía con el señor Griffiths… —se aventura—… tenían una reunión hace horas y el señor Malfoy me ha dicho que no le pasara llamadas. Y como aún no ha contravenido la orden…

—Ya veo… De todas maneras, ¿puedes llamarle y decirle que estoy aquí?

—Pues… —Linda duda de nuevo—… es que me ha ordenado no pasarle llamadas —reitera—. Y el señor Malfoy es muy estricto cuando da una orden.

Linda siempre le ha caído simpática. Pero hoy a Harry le parece especialmente inepta. ¿Qué le cuesta llamar y decirle a Draco que él está allí? Draco no se va a cabrear por eso. Así que se toma la libertad de coger el auricular del teléfono que Linda tiene sobre la mesa y se lo tiende.

—Anda, sé buena y dile que le espero para llevarle a comer.

Ella ya no se atreve a negarse y marca el número de su jefe. Y el teléfono suena, suena y suena…

—Lo siento —Linda mira al hombre plantado frente a su mesa con expresión de disculpa—… no lo coge…

A Harry solamente se le ocurren dos opciones: que Draco está en el baño o que le ha pasado algo. Y como es así de impetuoso y alarmista se dirige sin perder tiempo hacia la puerta del despacho de su pareja sin que Linda pueda hacer nada por detenerle. Hay un hechizo de privacidad que le no permite entrar, pero Harry se conoce la magia de Draco al dedillo y tarda tres segundos en deshacerlo. Linda observa cómo el compañero de su jefe se queda con la puerta a medio abrir, estático, y a continuación vuelve a cerrarla con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Permanece unos segundos dándole la espalda a Linda, todavía encarando la trabajada y antigua madera de roble, como si no supiera qué hacer. A continuación murmura el hechizo que acaba de quitar para volver a ponerlo y se vuelve hacia la secretaria tratando de componer una expresión despreocupada.

—Parece que está muy ocupado. No le digas que he venido… —murmura antes de desaparecer.

Linda no sabe lo que ha visto. Pero puede imaginárselo.

 

Archibald Griffiths es un hombre ambicioso, seguro de sí mismo, poseedor de una respetable fortuna y de un apellido que le avala. Y ahora, por fin, ha encontrado a una persona que está a su altura: Draco Malfoy. La casualidad les reunió en una velada empresarial celebrada en el Ministerio. Estaba solo. Le echó el ojo inmediatamente porque, para qué engañarse, los magos jóvenes y atractivos no abundan ni en su círculo profesional y ni en el privado. Desgraciadamente, pronto descubrió, durante la amena conversación que mantuvieron, que Draco tenía pareja. Y no cualquier pareja. Vivía con el mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. A pesar de todo, Archibald sintió que ambos habían conectado. Tenían muchas cosas en común: ambos eran sangre pura —aunque ese detalle ahora fuera más un inconveniente que una ventaja—, habían recibido de sus familias una educación similar y eran bien situados hombres de negocios, con fortunas personales que les permitían trabajar y vivir desahogadamente. Intercambiaron tarjetas y quedaron en volver a hablar más adelante sobre algunos negocios que a ambos les interesaban.

Un par de semanas después, Draco le mandó una lechuza porque necesitaba que le facilitara un par de contactos sobre los que habían hablado durante su encuentro en el Ministerio. Archibald aprovechó la ocasión para invitarle a comer. A partir de ahí sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, siempre para hablar de negocios, a pesar de que Archibald tenía la impresión de que él también le interesaba a Draco y que si no había dado ningún paso en ese sentido era únicamente porque tenía pareja. Cuando se hicieron socios en algunos negocios de interés común, Archibald por fin conoció a quien ya consideraba su rival: Harry Potter.  
Fue durante una cena en la casa que Draco y Potter compartían. Tenía un vago recuerdo del héroe del mundo mágico, seguramente de haber visto su foto en el periódico alguna vez. Personalmente nunca había coincidido con él. Conocerle fue una absoluta decepción. Tal vez Archibald tenía una idea preconcebida de “héroe” a la que Potter no se ajustaba en absoluto. Potter no era demasiado alto y su complexión era delgada. Era miope —de ahí sus gafas— y vestía como para ir a pasar el día en el campo en lugar de para recibir a un invitado a cenar. Se notaba a la legua que no había recibido una educación tan exquisita como la de Draco o la suya, a pesar de comportarse de forma amable y social. Tampoco intelectualmente Archibald consideró que Potter estuviera a la altura de Draco. Cuando él y su ya socio empezaron a hablar de índices económicos, de coberturas por riesgo, de recapitalizaciones o del LIBOR , Potter pareció completamente perdido en la conversación y se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Qué diablos hacía Draco con ese tipo?

Fue en esa cena cuando se propuso seducir a Draco y liberarlo de una relación que, a su parecer, le tiene atrapado. No ha sido cosa fácil. Pero poco a poco, durante los últimos meses, Archibald ha conseguido llevar al reticente rubio a su terreno. Draco todavía se siente culpable cuando follan, puede verlo en el fondo de sus ojos de un gris tormentoso y frío cuando el remordimiento le asalta. Archibald está convencido de que logrará borrar ese sentimiento de contrición cuando le haya apartado completamente de Potter. Y hoy, inesperadamente, el auror ha puesto su granito de arena cuando ha abierto la puerta del despacho y le ha visto besando a Draco con toda su alma. Draco no se ha dado cuenta. Por un momento, casi ha deseado que Potter perdiera los papeles, entrara en el despacho y se acabara su historia de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el héroe ha preferido cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Tal vez haya sido mejor así. Que tengan su discusión en privado y Archibald se limitará a recoger los pedazos de Draco y recomponerlos para él.

 

Cuando Harry regresa a casa esta tarde, lleva casi dos semanas fuera. Robards pidió voluntarios para una misión encubierta en la región escocesa de Wester Ross, y él fue el primero en ofrecerse. Necesitaba estar lejos de Draco y pensar. Le ha dado tantas vueltas a la cabeza que en un par de ocasiones ha estado a punto de delatarse por no prestar la suficiente atención, demasiado ensimismado en sus cavilaciones. Deja su petate, sin deshacer, a los pies de la cama, a sabiendas de que Draco le llamará la atención. A veces es un poco desordenado, sí, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para ponerle los cuernos a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que no le da a Draco para que haya tenido que buscarlo en otra persona? No ha parado de hacerse esta pregunta durante todos los días que ha estado fuera. Su mirada viaja de nuevo al petate abandonado en el suelo. Decide recogerlo y vaciar su contenido directamente en la cesta de la ropa sucia, en el cuarto de baño. A continuación abre el grifo del agua caliente y empieza a desnudarse para darse una larga, larga ducha.

Dos horas después, Harry busca en el armario qué ponerse para la velada que se celebra en el Ministerio esta noche. Draco le ha dejado una nota luminosa en el dormitorio para recordárselo. Es una putada, pero casi mejor pasar la noche rodeados de gente y, cuando regresen a casa, podrá aducir que está demasiado cansado para mantener una conversación. Más teniendo en cuenta el día que es hoy: 14 de febrero, San Valentín. Ama a Draco, eso está fuera de toda duda, pero en las actuales circunstancias no se siente demasiado dispuesto a festejar este día. Sólo espera que Draco no le haya comprado nada, porque él no lo ha hecho.

Harry es uno de los últimos invitados en llegar al Ministerio. Busca a Draco con la mirada por toda la sala y finalmente lo localiza hablando con el Ministro y… Archibald Griffiths. Se acerca con su mejor cara de póquer, besa a Draco, le da la mano al Ministro y le dirige una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Griffiths.

—Voy a buscar algo para beber —dice después, antes de que el Ministro Shacklebolt le involucre en la conversación.

Draco se siente algo desconcertado. Dos semanas sin verse y lo único que recibe es un beso rápido y un “voy a buscar algo para beber”. Además, a diferencia de otras misiones en las que ha participado, que le han mantenido días fuera de casa, Harry no le ha enviado ni una mísera lechuza para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—Draco, ¿tú qué opinas?

Draco aparta la mirada de la figura de Harry, que se pierde entre los invitados, y vuelve su atención a la conversación.

 

—¿Qué desea, señor Potter?

Harry mira distraídamente al solícito camarero.

—Un whisky con hielo, por favor —y otro con veneno para Griffiths, piensa.

Después ya con la bebida en la mano, se vuelve hacia donde todavía se encuentra Draco, hablando con el Ministro, Griffiths y, ahora, un par de personas más. Se pregunta si debería dirigirse otra vez hacia allí y hacer el número del novio posesivo, anclando a Draco a su lado sin soltarle en toda la noche. Pero él no es así.

—Hola, gilipollas.

Harry no tiene que mirar para saber quién es la persona que se ha situado a su lado y le saluda con tan afectuoso apelativo.

—Zorra…

Esa es la manera que Pansy Parkinson y él tienen de saludarse cuando Draco no está delante.

—Bonita fiesta…

—A pesar de que algunos invitados dejen mucho que desear…

Pansy se ríe. Potter le resulta divertido y le encanta hacerle rabiar. Aunque tiene que reconocer que él nunca se queda atrás. Su mirada sigue la de Potter, fija en la pequeña reunión que está teniendo lugar al otro lado de la sala. El auror está tenso, de eso no cabe duda. Se ha zampado medio vaso de whisky de un solo trago.

—A este ritmo, te escindirás cuando intentes aparecerte en casa.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación.

Pansy se ríe de nuevo.

—No me preocupo por ti, Potter, sino por el disgusto que le darías a Draco.

Harry suelta una risa estrangulada.

—A lo mejor no —y apura lo que queda en el vaso. Se vuelve hacia el camarero que le ha servido antes— ¿Me pones otro, por favor?

—Así que… ¿piensas permitírselo?

Harry coge el nuevo vaso de whisky y mira a Parkinson con hastío.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Vamos, Potter, no puedes ser tan idiota —dice ella, con un poco de exasperación.

Las miradas de ambos se dirigen hacia el otro lado de la sala de nuevo. Griffith ha tomado a Draco del brazo de una manera mucho más íntima de lo que lo haría solamente un socio.

—Tú mismo, pero si yo fuera auror haría algo antes de que ese tipo se llevara a mi novio. No sé, acusarle de contrabando o encerrarle en Azkaban con cualquier motivo y tirar la llave…

—Por eso yo soy auror y tú no, Parkinson.

—Sí, y por eso a ti te están poniendo los cuernos y a mí no, Potter.

Harry emite un suspiro largo y profundo y después le da un buen trago a su whisky.

—Sigue así, Parkinson, y serás tú quien dormirá en Azkaban esta noche —Harry sonríe cínicamente—. Solamente por este descarado vestido que llevas, podría encerrarte por escándalo público.

Pansy lleva un ajustado vestido con un escote de vértigo que deja bastante poco a la imaginación. Las brujas más tradicionales le han estado echando miradas censuradoras desde que ha llegado. No se puede decir lo mismo de los magos que las acompañan.

—Oh, qué miedo… —se ríe ella. Después le da un sorbo a su copa de champán y a continuación pregunta—: Y bien, auror, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Cómo una persona tan detestable ha podido convertirse en alguien tan cercano es una cuestión que Harry lleva siete largos años tratando de comprender. Se menosprecian a la menor ocasión y, si pueden, se insultan. No se caen bien, eso es indudable. Pero ambos se aguantan por Draco; solamente por él.

—Si Draco ha decidido dejarme, yo no puedo obligarle a quedarse conmigo.

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre he sabido que en el fondo no eres más que un patético Hufflepuff, Potter —se burla.

Harry se queda callado unos momentos y, por unos segundos, Pansy es capaz de ver en su rostro el dolor que la situación le provoca.

—Está limpio —habla finalmente el auror, refiriéndose a Griffiths—. Nació en el seno de una familia sangre pura, en Manchester. Es el mayor de tres hermanos. Su padre murió hace cinco años y le dejó al mando de los negocios de la familia. Los dos hermanos trabajan para él y no están demasiado felices con la situación, pero no les queda otra si quieren mantener el ritmo de vida al que están acostumbrados. Su fortuna asciende a tantos galeones que soy incapaz de pronunciar la cifra. Sus empleados no le adoran, precisamente, pero todos sus negocios están dentro de la legalidad. Paga sus impuestos y hace donaciones benéficas con regularidad. Estuvo a punto de casarse hace seis años. Pero entonces su padre enfermó y él lo aprovechó como excusa para retrasar la boda. Cuando murió, ya no tuvo que seguir fingiendo, así que rompió el compromiso y se dedicó a conquistar jovencitos. Sin embargo, vivió durante tres años con un tipo bastante mayor que él, Adalbert Waffling, un escritor al que finalmente abandonó para venir a Londres y aposentar sus negocios aquí.

Pansy le escucha en silencio, sorprendida por la explosión de información que de pronto Potter le ha soltado.

—Entonces, ¿ya le habías investigado? —pregunta.

—Siempre investigo a la gente que se acerca a Draco —responde Harry, sin mirarla, pendiente de lo que está sucediendo al otro lado de la sala—. Nunca se sabe…

Y Pansy sabe perfectamente lo que significa este “nunca se sabe”. Hay gente que todavía no ha podido olvidar la última guerra. De los dos lados. Con una repentina resolución, Pansy se recoloca bien la falda del vestido, agarra a Potter del brazo y echa a andar hacia donde se encuentra Draco.

—Vamos, Potter, sé que no eres un cobarde —masculla.

Pansy cruza el salón como si fuera la reina de Saba llevando al rey Salomón del brazo, orgullosa y desafiante, consciente de las miradas de todas esas viejas brujas sobre ella. Harry se deja llevar.

—Draco, cariño, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte que tenga que ser yo quien se acerque a saludarte.

El rubio se vuelve, sonriente, y besa a su amiga.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dice después, no sin ironía.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —Pansy suelta a Potter y dirige una encantadora sonrisa a los demás mientras toma el brazo de Draco—. Caballeros…

Ni Potter ni Griffiths parecen muy contentos, pero a Pansy no podría importarle menos. Está decidida a tener dos palabritas con su amigo y las tendrá.

—¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando, Draco?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta él, ignorando todavía la que le va a caer encima.

—Me refiero a ti y al gilipollas de tu socio.

Draco detiene en seco el plácido paseo que habían iniciado por la sala.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor…

Draco empieza a andar de nuevo.

—Simplemente sucedió —musita.

La sonrisa ha abandonado sus labios y su atractivo rostro ahora está tenso, bañado de una desasosegada expresión.

—¿Vas a dejarle? A Potter, me refiero…

—No lo sé —reconoce Draco—, ahora mismo estoy hecho un lío.

Caminan en silencio durante nos momentos, antes de que sea Pansy quien hable de nuevo.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Draco —dice—. Potter me agrada tanto como un dolor de estómago, pero te ama. Ese gilipollas haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes. Hasta tragarse el orgullo y esperar a que esta aventurita tuya no sea más que eso, una cana al aire sin importancia.

Draco se para en seco de nuevo y mira a Pansy con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Harry sabe…?

Ella asiente.

—Sí, el muy idiota… Pero más idiota serás tú si le dejas, Draco. Recuerda que, al contrario que tú, a Potter también le van las mujeres. Y que la hermana de Weasley todavía está al acecho, esperando la ocasión. Y, si le dejas, ella no perderá el tiempo y se lanzará a recuperarle. Y le dará lo único que tú no puedes darle, cariño...

 

Cuando el Ministro se ha retirado para conversar con otros invitados, a Harry no le ha hecho ni puñetera gracia. No sabe dónde están Draco y Pansy, hace rato que es incapaz de verlos entre la gente. Griffith y él se han quedado solos, uno frente al otro, incómodos, mirando sus respectivos vasos.

—Bien, Potter, sé que nos viste —habla por fin Archibald—. Casi que me alegro de que nos sorprendieras, porque ahora ya sabes lo que hay. Y si eres el hombre razonable que creo que eres, dejarás libre a Draco para que yo pueda darle la vida que realmente merece —sonríe con suficiencia—. Ya conoces el refrán, si le amas, déjale marchar…

Harry le escucha preguntándose cómo se puede ser tan cínico y soltar tamaña desfachatez. Que ya conoce el refrán, dice, el muy hijo de puta. Bien, hasta este preciso momento estaba dispuesto a no perder los nervios y a darle a Draco el tiempo necesario para que recapacitara y acabara con este despropósito o para que se enfrentara a él y le dijera que todo había terminado. Pero todo hombre tiene su límite. Y Griffiths acaba de rebasar el suyo. El puño se le va casi sin pensar. Bueno, sin pensar en absoluto teniendo en cuenta que se encuentran en el Ministerio con el Ministro a dos pasos y rodeados de la crème de la crème de la sociedad mágica. Puede sentir en la piel el crujido de la nariz, el grito de dolor de Griffiths antes de caer al suelo y el dolor de su propio nudillo tras el golpe. Griffiths se queda espatarrado a sus pies, mientras la gente empieza a rodearles, murmurando.

 

Cuando Draco llega a casa son más de las siete de la mañana. No tiene ni idea de cómo va a enfrentarse a Harry. Ha dejado a Archibald en su casa, atiborrado hasta las cejas de poción para el dolor. En San Mungo le han colocado la nariz en su sitio, pero que baje la inflamación llevará su tiempo. Ahora mismo parece un monstruo. A pesar de que Draco ha intentado por todos los medios que no lo hiciera, Archibald ha presentado una denuncia contra Harry. Todavía desconoce las repercusiones que ésta tendrá sobre el auror, pero no serán buenas.

Harry no está en la habitación, ni en la cocina, ni el baño… Finalmente le busca en el lugar donde suele refugiarse cada vez que tiene un momento libre: el garaje. Efectivamente, ahí está, trasteando una vez más con la dichosa moto voladora que heredó de su padrino. Si no la ha desmontado y vuelto a montar más de cien veces, no lo ha hecho ninguna. Viste sus viejos vaqueros, con un trapo sucio colgando de uno de los bolsillos traseros, y esa camiseta amarilla con manchas de grasa que nunca queda limpia por más hechizos de limpieza que le lance.

—Hola…

Harry no hace ningún gesto para volverse hacia él. Sigue de cuclillas delante de una de las ruedas, con una llave inglesa en la mano, arreglando Merlín sabrá qué.

—¿No piensas hablarme?

—No hay mucho de qué hablar, creo…

Su voz denota un enfado apenas contenido, al igual que los bruscos movimientos de su brazo, atornillando algo que, desde su posición, Draco no puede ver. El rubio da un par de pasos y se detiene, vacilante.

—Hice lo posible para que Archie no presentara la denuncia, de veras.

—Pues no debiste esmerarte mucho porque, gracias a Archie, me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante un mes. Además de que el incidente constará en mi expediente.

Harry deja caer la llave inglesa al suelo, más bien la tira, y se levanta. Le da un tirón al trapo que cuelga de su bolsillo trasero y se limpia las manos. Después se vuelve hacia quien sospecha ya es su ex pareja. Draco jamás ha visto esos ojos verdes tan llena de rencor como en este momento, ni siquiera cuando peleaban en el colegio.

—Iba a hablar contigo… —empieza a decir Draco.

—Tarde —masculla Harry, cortándole.

—Te juro que no ha sido nada premeditado, simplemente sucedió —intenta explicar Draco.

—Lo único que necesito saber es si te quedas o vienes a recoger tus cosas —Harry no está para escuchar tonterías. Si Draco ha decidido marcharse, quiere que lo haga lo antes posible—. Piensa bien tu respuesta, Draco, porque si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a entrar.

—Harry, por favor, hablemos. No quiero que esto acabe así —ruega Draco.

El auror suelta una carcajada amarga.

—¿Y cómo quieres que acabe, Draco? ¿Quieres que te dé mis bendiciones? ¿O acaso esperabas que fuera todo comprensión y condescendencia?

—No, supongo que no —reconoce el Draco—. Pero esperaba que pudiéramos hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

—Oh, pero si estoy siendo muy civilizado, cariño. Date cuenta de que he tirado la llave inglesa al suelo antes de levantarme.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No. Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas lo antes posible, si es lo que tienes pensado hacer, porque esto me está matando, Draco.

Draco traga con fuerza la bola que se le ha formado en la garganta.

—Entonces mandaré a los elfos a recoger mis cosas más tarde, ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto.

Harry se da la vuelta, recoge la llave inglesa del suelo y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Draco se queda unos instantes mirándolo, todavía impactado por la forma en que ha acabado todo. Él no había planeado que fuera así. Es más, ni siquiera tenía demasiado claro que quisiera dejar a Harry, pero el auror no le ha dejado muchas opciones.

Harry oye el sonido de la aparición de Draco, abandonando la casa que han compartido durante siete años. Es entonces cuando se derrumba.

 

Han pasado tres meses desde que Harry y él rompieron y a Draco le parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Al principio, intentó aparecerse en su antiguo hogar en un par de ocasiones para hablar con Harry, porque sentía la necesidad de que las cosas entre ellos acabaran de otra manera. Ya no como amigos, pero sí al menos sin rencores. Que si se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon o en cualquier evento del Ministerio fueran capaces de saludarse y hablar como dos personas civilizadas. Sin embargo, no pudo. Harry le ha cerrado el acceso a la propiedad. Una propiedad que sigue siendo de los dos. Pero ese es un asunto que ahora mismo no le interesa remover. Si antes le costaba dormir porque la culpa le carcomía, ahora ya ni siquiera se acuerda de lo que es el sueño. Está tan cansado que se levanta de malhumor y se acuesta del mismo modo. Archie le dice que está insoportable y han empezado a discutir porque el cansancio le está provocando falta de atención en el trabajo y ha estado a punto de cometer un par de errores garrafales. También ha empezado a reconocer, a pesar de que lo negará fehacientemente a quien pregunte —dígase Pansy alias Tocacojones— que la convivencia con Archie no es la que esperaba. Ha sido un poco como volver al tipo de vida que llevaba en casa de sus padres; un tipo de vida de la que, si no recuerda mal, se moría por poder escapar. Y Archie la lleva hasta sus últimas consecuencias: vivir rodeados de elfos, vestirse para cenar aunque estén los dos solos, incómodas túnicas de gala para cualquier ocasión y nada de muestras de afecto gratuitas, menos delante de la gente. Pero, como le diría su madre, a lo hecho, pecho.

Narcisa no está nada contenta con el cambio. Lucius, sí. Draco sabe que su madre le había cobrado mucho afecto a Harry. Como buena Malfoy, tenía su particular manera de demostrarlo, sin efusividad ni grandilocuencias. Pero cuando iban a cenar a la Mansión, en el menú siempre había los platos favoritos de Harry. Y si se quedaban a dormir allí, por la mañana el auror se llevaba al trabajo un montón de panecillos de mantequilla que Narcisa hacía preparar a los elfos especialmente para él. Sin embargo, Narcisa no ha hecho nada por agradar a Archie. Es más, sabe que el pescado no le entusiasma demasiado y cada vez que cenan en casa de sus padres hay pescado para comer. Una muy sutil manera de decirle que no le cae bien.

Y es durante una de estas noches de cena en la Mansión, cuando llegan noticias de Harry de la forma más inesperada.

—Amo Draco, señor, una persona de San Mungo está intentado comunicarse con usted en la chimenea del salón.

Draco mira al elfo, extrañado. Y, de pronto, se le enciende la bombilla, se levanta con un apresurado “disculpad” y se dirige sin perder tiempo al salón. Un rostro demasiado familiar le recibe en la chimenea.

—Hola, Elveira, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada grave —responde la enfermera—. Pero insiste en marcharse a casa y en modo alguno puede aparecerse.

—No se preocupe, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy —y añade con una sonrisa de entendimiento—: Está en urgencias, creo que ya sabe el camino…

El rostro de la amable mujer desaparece y Draco se dirige otra vez al comedor, nervioso.

—Tengo que salir un momento —informa al resto de comensales.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Archie— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco toma aire.

—Harry está en San Mungo, no es nada grave, pero me han pedido que vaya a buscarle.

—Siéntate y sigue cenando, Draco —ordena Lucius—. Potter ya no es asunto tuyo.

—Le recogeré y le llevaré a casa, padre. No tardaré mucho.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Draco —insiste Archie, molesto—. Potter ya no es asunto tuyo. Que le recoja cualquiera de sus amigos.

La acerada mirada de Draco se vierte sobre Archie como un jarro de agua helada. Pero antes de que éste pueda responder, interviene Narcisa.

—Espero que no sea nada —dice con voz suave pero firme—. Ya nos contarás cuando regreses. Dile al señor Potter que le deseamos una pronta recuperación.

Ninguno de los dos hombres sentados a la mesa se atreve a replicar sus palabras. Draco le dirige una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su madre y se marcha.

 

Las urgencias de San Mungo es un sitio bastante deprimente. Tal vez porque se encuentra en los sótanos del edificio y su aséptico aspecto le confiere un aire tan frío e impersonal que dan ganas de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, el personal de urgencias suele ser bastante amable. En cuanto le ve, Elveira le sonríe y le indica con la mano uno de los boxes que tiene la cortina cerrada.

—Como le he dicho, no es nada grave —le explica en cuanto Draco se acerca—. Ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza y ha estado unos minutos inconsciente. Le hemos hecho pruebas y los resultados han sido satisfactorios. Pero el sanador Maddock ha recomendado que vuelva a casa acompañado, cosa que el señor Potter no quiere entender… —la mujer suspira—. Supongo que ahora que está usted aquí el sanador Maddock firmará el alta.

La enfermera aparta la cortina y sonríe al paciente que se encuentra en el interior del box.

—Bien, señor Potter, han venido a buscarle. Voy a por el alta para que pueda irse.

Harry está sentado en la camilla, de malhumor, y al oír el sonido de la cortina ha levantado la cabeza bruscamente, provocándole un ligero mareo. Ahora mismo se pregunta si el hombre que le mira junto a la enfermera es realmente Draco o un producto de su imaginación debido al golpe.

—Hola…

Harry sigue mirándole unos instantes más antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Draco se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—Supongo que no cambiaste el nombre de la persona a avisar en caso de emergencia…

Harry masculla algo que Draco no puede entender y después dice:

—Pues esto no es ninguna emergencia, así que no hace falta que me acompañes a ninguna parte.

Salta de la camilla y cuando sus pies tocan el suelo se desequilibra un poco. Draco le sujeta por el brazo y Harry lo aparta rápidamente, como si la mano del otro quemara. Dolido, Draco da un paso atrás. El incómodo momento se resuelve con la llegada del sanador Maddock.

—Bien, señor Potter, puede irse —dice—. Pero no debe reincorporarse al trabajo hasta dentro de un par de días, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sé que tiene la tendencia de pasarse por el forro mis consejos, pero le agradecería que, por una vez, me hiciera caso.

El sanador se marcha sin añadir nada más, consciente de que el auror, como siempre, hará lo que le parezca.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Draco en un tono más bien seco.

Al parecer resignado, Harry asiente. Ambos caminan en silencio hasta la zona de aparición del hospital.

—Siento que hayas tenido que venir —A pesar de todo, Harry sabe que debe agradecer de algún modo las molestias que Draco se ha tomado—. Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

—Estaba cenando, de hecho —dice Draco, sin mirarle.

—Mañana mismo pediré que quiten tu nombre de mi ficha —se apresura a asegurar el auror.

—Está bien…

Han llegado a la zona de aparición y ambos se detienen. Draco toma del brazo a Harry de nuevo, sin que éste ponga ninguna objeción, y los aparece a ambos fuera de los terrenos de la casa que un día compartieron.

—No puedo aparecerme dentro —remarca Draco con un poco de resentimiento.

—Lo sé —incómodo, Harry juguetea con una piedrecita con el pie—… Ya sé que la casa es de los dos —dice después—. Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero si tú preparas los papeles de venta, te pagaré tu mitad.

—No hay ninguna prisa…

—Bueno, lo tuyo es tuyo, ¿no?

Draco asiente mientras se traga un suspiro de nostalgia. Han compartido tanto en esa casa…

—Sí, supongo que sí —dice por fin.

—Entonces, mándame una lechuza cuando lo tengas todo listo —Harry se queda unos momentos mirando al hombre que todavía ama con el estómago hecho un revoltijo—. Er… gracias, por venir, Draco.

—De nada.

Draco observa cómo quita las protecciones de la cancela del jardín y se dirige por el camino empedrado hacia la entrada de la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry le dirige una breve mirada. Con la sensación de que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida, Draco vuelve a la Mansión.

 

Una de tantas noches de insomnio, Draco se pregunta si sigue con Archie simplemente por orgullo, porque no quiere reconocer que se ha equivocado. Acurrucado en su lado de la cama, lejos del calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo como estaba acostumbrado, lamenta haber echado de menos en algún momento una forma de vida que ahora sabe con certeza que no es la que quiere. Además, Archie todavía no le ha perdonado que se fuera a San Mungo a recoger a Harry y hay una nube de tensión entre ellos tanto en casa como en el trabajo. Draco sabe que tiene que pensarlo con calma y tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, esa misma semana Archie le sorprende con unos planes inesperados: una escapada romántica a Burdeos.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Archie, aunque de hecho ya lo tiene todo reservado—. Una semana en la capital mundial del vino. Edificios históricos que poder visitar, cosa que a ti te encanta, buena comida, buen vino y una suite de ensueño en el Hôtel Magique Bordeaux.

Y besa y acaricia a Draco como hace semanas que no lo hace. Tiene la sensación de que Draco le está dando demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza últimamente y no quiere perderlo. Ha decidido no sacar el tema de Potter nunca más.  
Draco piensa que tal vez no esté todo perdido…

 

Narcisa Malfoy llega a las Urgencias de San Mungo un poco perdida. Nunca ha estado allí, pero la sensación que le provoca es la misma que a su hijo: deprimente. La enfermera Elveira estaba intentando localizar a Draco, pero éste se encuentra en Burdeos, así que ha decidido ir ella misma sin decirle nada a su marido. Por lo visto, los aurores estaban efectuando una redada en el Callejón Knocturn, desmontando un laboratorio ilegal y decomisando una gran partida de semillas de Alohotsy, un arbusto cuyas hojas producen histeria y risa incontenible a quien las come, pero sus semillas, convenientemente tratadas, lo convierten en un alucinógeno que afecta a cada persona de diferente manera. Un saco lleno del polvo de semillas de Alohotsy refinado, listo para su venta, se ha roto durante el forcejeo con uno de los delincuentes y los aurores que se encontraban cerca en ese momento lo han respirado. Cómo no, Potter estaba entre ellos.

Los aurores afectados están montando un buen sarao al final de la zona de urgencias. Se oyen risas, gritos y alguien que canta desafinadamente a todo pulmón. Narcisa se acerca con precaución a un hombre que viste la bata verde lima que identifica a los sanadores del hospital.

—Disculpe, busco al auror Potter…

El sanador Maddock mira a la recién llegada con lo que a Narcisa le parece preocupación.

—¿Ha venido sola? —pregunta el sanador.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

El hombre suspira con cansancio.

—Esperábamos al señor Malfoy. Potter no es de los que está alborotando más, pero…

El sanador mira a Narcisa como diciendo usted no va a poder con él, cosa que a Narcisa la irrita bastante. Aún no ha nacido el hombre con el que ella no pueda lidiar.

—Vaya a buscarlo —dice con cierta altivez—. Creo que podré arreglármelas para llevarlo a casa.

El sanador se rasca la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—Verá, el efecto del polvo que han respirado es como si ahora tuvieran una grandiosa borrachera, ¿comprende? Mañana tendrán un resacón de muerte y cuando se acuerden de todas las tonterías que han hecho, querrán morirse de verdad, créame. Pero ahora mismo están en pleno subidón, ¿comprende? Así que yo preferiría que —la mirada glacial de Narcisa detiene al sanador de decir “ un hombre” —… alguien que pudiera hacerse responsable del señor Potter…

—Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema —insiste Narcisa, más molesta todavía.

Finalmente, el sanador parece resignarse y se dirige a la sala de donde sale todo el jaleo. Al poco rato sale con Harry del brazo, quien no parece muy conforme y hace un par de intentos de volver a la sala donde se han quedado sus compañeros.

—¡No hemos terminado la partida! —se queja— Y Connors se ha quedado con mi bota —levanta un pie descalzo con gran entusiasmo para que el sanador se dé cuenta— ¡Mi booootaaaaa!!!!

Cuando llegan junto a Narcisa, a Harry se le ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mami Cissy!

Estupefacta, la bruja recibe un gran abrazo por parte del auror quien después se dedica a olerla con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Hueles bien —asegura—, siempre hueles bien…

—Gracias, Harry —logra decir ella, sin que le pase desapercibida la sonrisa escéptica del sanador—. He venido a llevarte a casa.

Harry se aparta un poco y se mira los pies.

—Connor tiene mi bota —le explica a Narcisa muy serio. Y añade—: No estoy borracho, he olido Alohotsy.

—Ya lo sé, querido. Por eso he venido a buscarte y voy a llevarte a casa.

—El idiota de Connor ha hecho volar el saco —sigue explicando Harry—. Se ha quedado con mi bota.

Gracias a Merlín, la enfermera Elveira sale de la problemática sala, de la que ahora provienen enojados gritos, con una bota en la mano y Narcisa asume que es la que le falta a Harry.

—Aquí tienes su bota, señor Potter —y le entrega la varita del auror a Narcisa, recomendándole que la mantenga lejos de él hasta que se pase el efecto de la droga.

Harry coge la bota y dice sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

—Mañana arrestaré a Connor porque me ha robado la bota. Y no pienso decirle dónde he escondido sus pantalones.

Y a continuación se sienta en el suelo y, con grandes trabajos, logra calzársela.

—¿Me has traído panecillos de mantequilla? —pregunta cuando se levanta, trastabillando un poco.

—No, querido, pero le diré a Merry que te prepare unos cuantos.

A Harry vuelve a iluminársele la cara con una sonrisa, un tanto bobalicona, y se deja llevar por Narcisa hasta la zona de aparición. La bruja les aparece a ambos directamente en la antigua habitación de Draco en la Mansión.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas un poco, Harry? —sugiere.

Él mira a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación, y dice en tono lastimero:

—Draco ya no me quiere.

Narcisa le ayuda a sentarse en la cama y después lo hace ella misma junto a él.

—Yo creo que Draco sí te quiere, Harry. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo está algo ofuscado por culpa de ese petimetre.

Harry aprieta los dientes y masculla:

—Archie… —Después mira a Narcisa, entrecerrando los ojos con aire conspirador— Si quieres, puedo pegarle…

—Eso ya lo hiciste, querido, y no te fue muy bien.

El auror se queda pensando un momento, intentando recordar por qué no le fue bien.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dormir —insiste ella. Le quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesilla de noche—. Cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor y habrá un montón de panecillos de mantequilla esperándote.

La perspectiva de los panecillos hace que el auror se tienda en la cama, eso sí, con las botas puestas por si acaso viene Connor, y se deja arropar.

—¿Le dirás a Draco que me despierte cuando llegue? —pregunta mientras Narcisa le cubre con una manta ligera.

—Claro, querido, no te preocupes.

—Dile a Merry que haga panecillos para él también.

—Se lo diré.

Narcisa abandona la habitación dispuesta a tener una seria conversación con su hijo.

 

Cuando Harry despierta, parece que tenga dentro de la cabeza una manada de caballos al galope. A tientas busca sus gafas, pero su mano no encuentra la mesilla de noche. Es como si su cama se hubiera agrandado durante la noche y no la alcanzara. Se estira un poco, todavía sin abrir los ojos, y palpa la superficie de madera con la punta de los dedos. Le cuesta unos segundos más darse cuenta de que esa no es su cama. Es entonces cuando abre los ojos de repente —mala idea porque los caballos pasan del galope a carrera desenfrenada— y mira a su alrededor. A pesar de no llevar las gafas sabe que no está en su cama, ni en su habitación, por lo tanto, ni en su casa. Se incorpora despacio y se sienta. ¿Dónde coño está? Alcanza por fin la mesilla de noche, recupera sus gafas y se las pone. Ah, mucho mejor. Lo primero que ve, al final de la cama, es una mesita con té, un plato con panecillos de mantequilla, mermelada, miel y un poco de fruta. Frente a él, la chimenea con un par de butacas de cuero marrón oscuro. Sobre la repisa hay varias fotos, demasiado familiares. Como el panel de estanterías repletas de libros que se alza a su derecha junto a un escritorio pulcramente ordenado o el gran armario y las dos cómodas que quedan a su izquierda. Es la habitación de Draco en la Mansión. Poco a poco los hechos del día anterior vuelven a su mente y, tal como había anticipado el sanador Maddock, Harry desea que la tierra se lo trague. Olvidó pasar por administración para que modificaran su ficha y quitaran a Draco como la persona de contacto si sufría un accidente en el trabajo. Bueno, no es que lo olvidara realmente. Es que no ha tenido tiempo entre los robos en el Callejón Diagon, la banshee que había aterrorizado un pueblecito de Escocia, el curso sobre nuevas técnicas de Sigilo, Rastreo y Ocultación que habían obligado a todo el departamento a asistir, los malditos informes que hay que rellenar por todo… Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo todavía más. Tal vez Draco está molesto con él y por eso ha enviado a su madre, piensa. ¡Dios! Ha estrujado a la pobre mujer y le ha dicho que olía bien… y a saber cuántas cosas más de las que es incapaz de acordarse ahora mismo.

—Merlín, mátame… —gime.

Se deja caer de espaldas en la cama y se queda quieto durante un rato, considerando qué hacer. Urge marcharse de allí lo antes posible, pero no quiere cruzarse con Lucius. ¿Y si llama al elfo de Draco…?

—¡Toffie!

Casi inmediatamente el “plop” de una aparición suena justo al lado de la cama.

—Toffie se alegra de verle, señor. ¿Qué puede hacer Toffie por usted?

 

Draco sale de la chimenea del salón de la Mansión razonablemente contento. Él y Archie han llegado esta tarde de Burdeos y han decidido visitar a sus padres para hacerles saber que ya están aquí y darles los regalos que han comprado para ellos: una caja de vino para Lucius y unas hermosas litografías con escenas de la ciudad que encontraron en un anticuario para Narcisa. Lo que Draco no espera es darse prácticamente de narices con un Harry con mucha prisa por meterse en la chimenea de la que él acaba de salir.

—¿Harry? —balbucea sorprendido.

—Er… yo ya me iba… —logra decir el auror, igualmente sorprendido por el inesperado encuentro.

Draco le toma del brazo para detenerle. Su ex lleva el uniforme de auror, arrugado y desarreglado, pero lo lleva.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta preocupado.

—No, nada, todo bien. Si me permites…

Griffiths está asesinándole con la mirada y Harry no quiere ceder a la tentación de romperle la nariz por segunda vez.

—Harry, querido, ¿ya te marchas?

¡Sigilo, Rastreo y Ocultación, sus huevos! Vaya piltrafa de auror está hecho. Con resignación, Harry se vuelve e intenta devolverle la sonrisa a Narcisa.

—Pensaba enviarle una nota de agradecimiento —se disculpa—. Pero es que ahora tengo un poco de prisa…

Ella compone un puchero bastante logrado para quien no la conozca bien.

—Qué desilusión, pensaba que te quedarías a cenar con nosotros.

—Como ha dicho, el señor Potter tiene un poco de prisa y no debemos entretenerlo —interviene Archie con una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que quita la mano de Draco del brazo de Harry.

Cabreado por el gesto, el auror se planta frente al tipo con aire belicoso.

—Pues mira, a lo mejor me apetece aceptar la invitación —dice.

Archie le dirige una mirada desdeñosa.

—Nunca sabes cuándo debes retirarte, ¿verdad?

—Archie, por favor… —ruega Draco.

Pero Harry ya está encendido. Tampoco necesitaba mucho, esa es la verdad: la intoxicación con Alohotsy, despertar en la habitación de Draco, recordar lo inapropiado que había sido con su madre, y ahora, por si algo faltaba, encontrarse con su ex y el imbécil de Griffiths en medio de su huida.

—¿Quieres hablarlo con mi puño? —pregunta en tono amenazador.

—Harry…

Draco hace ademán de apartar a los dos hombres, y la verdad es que no tiene que esforzarse mucho para que Archie retroceda.

—Er… perdonen…

Los ojos de todo el mundo se dirigen hacia la chimenea.

—Connor, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Harry, olvidándose por un momento del mentecato de Griffiths.

—Tío, necesito que me devuelvas mis pantalones —susurra el otro apurado—. No puedo salir de San Mungo sin ellos…

Pero no ha susurrado lo suficientemente bajo como para que Draco, que se ha acercado para ver si de una vez se entera de por qué Harry se encuentra en casa de sus padres, no le oiga. Por su parte, Harry se mete la mano en el bolsillo y comprueba que, efectivamente, los pantalones de Connor siguen allí. Los había encogido y escondido en su bolsillo antes de que les quitaran las varitas.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá, no te preocupes —asegura a su compañero.

Cuando se levanta, Draco vuelve a tomarle del brazo, esta vez con un poco menos de amabilidad.

—¿Puede saberse por qué le vas quitando los pantalones a la gente? —pregunta entre dientes.

Y esta vez también, Harry se deshace de él un tanto bruscamente.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo —le responde en el mismo tono.

El auror entra en la chimenea, pronuncia la dirección de San Mungo y desaparece engullido por las llamas. Draco se queda mirando la chimenea, sintiendo cómo su buen humor y alegría han desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Harry.

—Hemos traído un vino estupendo —canturrea Archie, intentando distender el momento—. Un complemento perfecto para cualquier tipo de carne. Estoy seguro de que a Lucius le encantará probarlo.

—Qué lástima —responde Narcisa, sin mirarle a él sino a su hijo, que sigue plantado frente a la chimenea—. Hoy hay pescado para cenar.

 

El lunes y el martes Harry llegó cuando el departamento de administración ya había cerrado. Pero hoy, va dispuesto a conseguir borrar a Draco de su ficha y, de paso, de su vida. Ha cogido el ascensor por los pelos, justo cuando llegaba con un compañero de resolver un conflicto entre dos magos que habían decidido batirse en duelo en medio del puente del Milenio. Sale del ascensor y corre, más que camina, por el pasillo que conduce a administración del departamento de aurores porque solamente faltan quince minutos para que cierren. Tiempo suficiente, piensa.

—¡Potter!

Mierda, o mucho se equivoca o ese es el vozarrón de Robards. Harry detiene su carrera y se vuelve hacia el Jefe de Aurores

—Señor…

—¿Se puede saber dónde diablos va?

—A la oficina de administración, señor. Necesito…

—¡A mi despacho, Potter!

Harry le sigue sin rechistar. De pronto, Robards se detiene, se vuelve hacia el auror y pregunta:

—¿Puede saberse que diablos le pasa a usted con el Archibal Griffiths?

 

Amorrado a su cerveza, Harry rumia su mala suerte sentado a la barra del bar del estadio. Vuelve a estar suspendido. Esta vez por haber amenazado a un civil preguntándole si quería hablar con su puño vestido con el uniforme de auror. ¡Maldito sea Griffith y la puñetera madre que le trajo! Toda una semana tocándose los huevos mientras sus compañeros están hasta arriba de trabajo. Además, va a perderse el partido de Quidditch que va a disputar hoy su departamento contra el de Juegos y Deportes. A pesar de sus protestas, Robards no le deja jugar, porque si está suspendido, lo está para todo, le ha dicho. Sus compañeros tampoco han puesto muy buena cara al enterarse de que iban a quedarse sin su buscador titular. Por supuesto, los de Juegos y Deportes están saltando de alegría desde que lo han sabido. Ningún departamento del Ministerio ha ganado al equipo de los aurores desde que Harry juega en él.

—¡Ya le vale a Robards! Podía haber aplicado la sanción a partir del lunes y no a partir de hoy…

Es Ron, quien le da unos golpecitos consoladores en el hombro.

—Y ya que te han suspendido igualmente, podrías haberle roto la nariz otra vez a ese imbécil. Y de paso también a tu ex porque, perdóname, pero el hurón se está pasando tres pueblos con todo este asunto.

—Déjalo, Ron —suspira Harry con hastío—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Por qué no bajamos al vestuario a animar al equipo? —sugiere el pelirrojo, intentando animar también a su amigo.

Harry suelta una risa sarcástica.

—No puedo —dice, mientras le hace una seña al camarero para que le sirva otra cerveza.

—Pues sí que se ha puesto duro, Robards —masculla Ron.

—No, no es Robards… —Harry le da un trago a su nueva cerveza—. Adivina quién patrocina este partido…

—Nooo…

Harry asiente.

—Industrias Malfoy —confirma—. Evidentemente el imbécil le acompañará cuando baje a saludar a los equipos. Y yo no puedo estar allí —suspira finalmente el auror.

—¿Porque temes no poder contenerte y golpearle otra vez?

—Porque tengo una orden de alejamiento y no puedo estar a menos de 50 metros de él.

—¡No jodas!

Harry se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su cerveza.

—Ni eso hago últimamente… —masculla.

 

Draco no es una persona que se amilane fácilmente. Y tampoco es la primera vez que ha tenido que lidiar con la hostilidad que su presencia provoca todavía en algunas personas. Y cabe recordar que en esas ocasiones Harry siempre estuvo a su lado. Sin embargo, hoy le han entrado ganas de echar a correr cuando ha puesto el primer pie en el vestuario del equipo de los aurores del Ministerio. Ya se imaginaba que no iban a recibirle dando saltos de alegría, pero tampoco esperaba la agresiva frialdad que le han demostrado. Conoce a la mayoría de ellos. Ha cenado en sus casas y ellos en la suya. Han salido juntos de juerga y ha asistido a los bautizos o ceremonias de nombramiento de los hijos de algunos. Tenía una relación estupenda con todos. Y ahora le maldecirían, si pudieran.

—No te preocupes, cariño —intenta consolarle Archie mientras se acomodan en sus asientos del palco principal—. Se les pasará. Seguro que el que le sustituye le da mil vueltas a Potter.

—No hay mejor buscador que Harry —asevera Draco. Después clava su acerada mirada gris en Archie con obvio resentimiento— No debiste denunciarle. Otra vez.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Que volviera a agredirme? ¡Ese tipo es peligroso!

—Tal vez tú deberías aprender a defenderte —masculla Draco entre dientes.

—¡Por favor! ¿Y rebajarme a su nivel?

La sangre de Draco empieza a hervir a más grados de los que debería.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué clase de nivel estamos hablando?

Archie deja escapar una risita sarcástica.

—Por favor, Draco, no me hagas hablar…

Repentinamente, Draco se pone en pie, justo cuando el árbitro da el pitido de inicio del encuentro. Sorprendido, Archie hace ademán de levantarse también, pero Draco le detiene poniendo una dura mano en su hombro.

—Draco, ¿a dónde vas?

—A tomar un poco el aire.

Desconcertado, Archie mira a su alrededor. ¡Pero si están al aire libre!

 

Esa misma noche Draco hace las maletas por segunda vez —o más bien sus elfos— y deja la suntuosa mansión de Archie para volver al único lugar al que siempre podrá regresar: a casa de sus padres. No planea quedarse mucho tiempo, solamente el justo y necesario para encontrar una casa que satisfaga sus necesidades. No excesivamente grande, pero con un buen jardín, en una zona tranquila, alejada de la curiosidad de la gente y… ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Acaso no es ese el tipo de casa que había comprado con Harry? Seguramente será capaz de encontrar otra casa, pero no otro Harry, suspira para sí.

Ha aguantado el reconvenido discurso de su padre por pura cortesía —a los mayores hay que escucharlos, aunque no se les haga caso. Y se la ha pasado huyendo de su madre desde que ha llegado a la Mansión. Sabe que Narcisa le tiene ganas, por decirlo de alguna forma, y Draco ha estado evitando el sermón que le va a caer encima en cuanto tenga oportunidad porque, también sabe, que tendrá que darle la razón. Y eso lastima mucho su pundonor. Porque antes de que Archie pronunciara esa desdeñosa frase, la que acabó de arrancarle la venda de los ojos, Draco debería que haber sabido que Harry no puede ser sustituido, ni como buscador en el equipo de Quiddich de los aurores, ni en su corazón.

Por otra parte, su decisión de dejar a Archie va a afectar también a sus finanzas. Tienen varios negocios juntos que Draco quiere liquidar lo antes posible. Es consciente de que perderá una buena suma de galeones, pero ahora mismo no le importa demasiado. Lo único que le preocupa es cómo va a recuperar a cierto auror que ahora mismo debe tenerle en el último puesto de la lista de personas que desea ver. No obstante, antes de centrarse en la manera de reconquistar a Harry, debe concentrarse en deshacerse de todo lazo que todavía le ate a Archie. No piensa salir de su despacho hasta que lo tenga todo arreglado.

Dos días después, está agotado. Ha discutido con Archie hasta la saciedad, le está poniendo las cosas lo más difíciles posible, y ha tenido largas reuniones con sus abogados para intentar salir lo menos perjudicado posible. Ha escrito tantas cartas y enviado tantas lechuzas, tanto a proveedores como a clientes, que le ha salido un callo en el dedo. Apenas ha echado alguna cabezadita en el sofá de su despacho y ha podido cambiarse de ropa porque siempre tiene camisas y trajes de reserva en la oficina. Su madre le ha mandado varias lechuzas preguntando si piensa volver algún día a la Mansión y él le ha pedido a Linda que le responda que está muy ocupado. No tiene ganas de discutir con su madre.

La mañana del tercer día, la puerta de su despacho se abre intempestivamente, dando paso a una Pansy Parkinson con expresión iracunda, mientras su secretaria intenta detenerla inútilmente.

—¡TÚ! ¡Ser insensible y egoísta! —grita la bruja señalando a Draco con el dedo, algo que Draco odia sobremanera.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy, no he podido detenerla… —se disculpa Linda, apurada.

Él hace un gesto con la mano para que su secretaria se retire y después mira a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Pansy lleva un brazo vendado hasta el codo y una línea roja e inflamada justo en el centro de la frente.

—¿Puede saberse qué te ha pasado? —pregunta.

Pansy pone cara de incredulidad.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Desconcertado, Draco vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Si pretendes jugar a las adivinanzas, Pansy, no llegas en buen momento —dice, irritado—. Llevo tres días encerrado en este despacho y mi ánimo no está para juegos.

—¿No has leído El Profeta? —pregunta ella, todavía en un tono airado.

—No he tenido tiempo —responde él, ya un poco cansado de tanta pregunta.

—¡Pues deberías!

Los periódicos de los últimos tres días están pulcramente colocados sobre una mesita que hay entre dos sillones, frente a la chimenea del despacho. Habitualmente, Draco se sienta allí para repasar la prensa diaria mientras se toma una taza de té. Pansy los coge y los lanza sobre la mesa a su amigo.

Malhumorado, Draco le echa un vistazo a las portadas. Las tres hablan de lo mismo:

 

**SALVAJE ASALTO A GRINGOTTS – Varios muertos y un número todavía indeterminado de desaparecidos.**

 

**NUEVAS VICTIMAS TRAS LA TREMENDA EXPLOSIÓN DE AYER EN EL BANCO MáGICO – Dos aurores y un trabajador del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes fallecieron ayer por la tarde al hundirse el suelo bajo sus pies mientras intentaban rescatar a más víctimas.**

 

**EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA REDOBLA SUS ESFUERZOS PARA RESCATAR A LOS POSIBLES SUPERVIVIENTES – aurores y expertos del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes trabajan sin descanso para lograr alcanzar las entrañas del banco mágico. La inmensa montaña de rocas consecuencia de la explosión, dificultan las labores de rescate.**

 

Pálido Draco levanta la mirada hacia Pansy. Y aunque no quiere oír la respuesta, no puede quedarse sin hacer la pregunta.

—¿Harry…?

—Desaparecido —responde Pansy, sentándose por fin en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de su amigo. Está exhausta, física y emocionalmente—. Me rescató, ¿sabes? A mí y a mi madre, antes de que el suelo se hundiera… Pero no lo encontraron junto a los otros tres —dice señalando la portada del segundo periódico—, ni a él ni a otro trabajador del Ministerio. Piensan que cayeron mucho más abajo, donde todavía no han logrado alcanzar.

Draco niega con la cabeza, todavía en estado de shock.

—No entiendo por qué no me han avisado…

Seguramente, Harry cambió finalmente a la persona de contacto para emergencias en su ficha, piensa después. Ya no cuenta con él. Tampoco sabe que Archie y él ya no están juntos. Quizás no lo sepa nunca… Apartando furiosamente ese pensamiento de su mente, Draco se levanta y convoca su túnica.

—¡Vamos! Desaparecido no significa muerto necesariamente.

Pansy también se levanta, algo insegura con respecto a lo que quiere hacer su amigo.

—Draco, no van a dejar que nos acerquemos. Han colocado una barrera anti aparición alrededor del banco y una barrera invisible que no se puede atravesar, para evitar curiosos.

Impaciente, Draco tira de su amiga para entrar en la chimenea y pronuncia la dirección del Caldero Chorreante.

 

—Hey, tío, despierta…

Harry siente la ligera sacudida sobre su brazo, pero apenas oye la voz susurrante y precavida del chico de Catástrofes. Aunque no puede alcanzarles, el Ironbelly ucraniano no les pierde de vista. Ha quedado atrapado entre las rocas, pero ruge e intenta alcanzarles con bocanadas de fuego de vez en cuando.

—¿Auror Potter?

—Sí, estoy despierto…

Harry se incorpora despacio, intentando mover lo menos posible la pierna herida. Un Aresto Momentum ejecutado a tiempo les había salvado la vida a ambos. Sin embargo, ello no había impedido que al principio de la violenta caída su pierna derecha golpeara contra una roca, partiéndole la tibia en dos. La última vez que cayó en este mismo lugar tuvo mejor suerte. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es un verdadero milagro que ninguna piedra les haya partido la cabeza a Travis o a él. La punta de uno de los huesos asoma dolorosa y desagradablemente a través del rasgado pantalón. Harry ha intentado utilizar el hechizo para recomponer huesos que conoce, aprendido en un rápido curso de primeros auxilios al que asistió al principio de trabajar para el Ministerio. Pero la gravedad de la herida escapa a sus escasos conocimientos y lo único que ha conseguido al intentarlo es aullar de dolor.

—¿Cuándo crees que nos sacarán de aquí?

Harry deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Travis le ha hecho la misma pregunta. La misma que se hace él, pero no en voz alta. Hay que mantener la calma. Si él no se derrumba, Travis tampoco lo hará.

Los ladrones habían minado de explosivos varias cámaras, en la zona media del inmenso subterráneo del banco. Harry está seguro de que no tenían ni idea de lo que tenían entre manos o de cómo utilizar el explosivo de manera controlada cuando planearon el robo. El resultado fue la tremenda explosión que, no solo voló las cámaras, sino que también abrió un enorme boquete en el banco; mucho peor que cuando Hermione, Ron y él salieron volando con el dragón. Habían muerto duendes, guardias de seguridad y clientes que estaban en aquel momento haciendo gestiones en el banco. Otros habían desaparecido, engullidos por el agujero o habían quedado atrapados entre los escombros. Después de que el suelo, o lo que quedaba de él, cediera, se había desprendido una enorme pared de roca que había quedado atravesada entre lo que había quedado de ésta y la pared de enfrente, provocando otro nuevo desprendimiento. Los dos aurores y el hombre del Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, que no habían caído como Harry y Travis hasta el fondo del subterráneo, habían quedado atrapados en este segundo desprendimiento. El resultado es que ahora el acceso a las cámaras inferiores está taponado por quien sabe cuántas toneladas de rocas.

Harry señala una vez más la montaña de rocas que les separan de la superficie, por encima de sus cabezas, y dice:

—No pueden quitar eso en dos días, Travis…

—Pero ya han pasado tres… —el chico ejecuta un Tempus para apoyar sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, se necesitan muchos magos y mucha magia para deshacerse de tanta roca. Pero lo harán, no te preocupes.  
Travis asiente, deseando creerle. Necesita creerle.

—¿Un poco de agua? —pregunta.

Harry asiente. El otro mago coge la varita del auror —la suya la perdió durante la caída— y pronuncia un Aguamenti. Harry bebe del pequeño chorro que sale de la varita y Travis lo hace a continuación. El dragón les observa, tal vez considerando si mandarles una nueva andanada de fuego que, con un poco de suerte, les alcance.

—¿Quieres que siga buscando algún resquicio por el que podamos mandar un hechizo de Chispas Rojas? —pregunta Travis.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. No te acerques demasiado a la zona de alcance del dragón —le advierte Harry.

A pesar de la gran altura que puede alcanzar este hechizo, el auror duda mucho de que pueda atravesar las rocas y hacerles saber a los que están arriba que todavía están vivos. Pero al menos Travis se distraerá durante un rato. Es un chico joven, recién salido de Hogwarts. Lleva apenas cinco meses trabajando para el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes. Y se ha estrenado de la peor manera. Luchando por no caer de nuevo en esa semiinconsciencia que cada vez le sobreviene con más frecuencia, Harry intenta distraerse observando las idas y venidas de su compañero de infortunio. Tiene que ir con mucho cuidado para no tropezar. El suelo está lleno de escombros pero también de galeones, oro, reliquias familiares y documentos de las cámaras que los ladrones habían pretendido asaltar. Travis envía el hechizo en diferentes direcciones sobre su cabeza, pero cada vez choca con el techo de roca. Cansado, Harry siente como los ojos se le cierran sin poder evitarlo y se sume de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

 

Increíblemente, la estructura externa del banco mágico no ha sufrido ningún daño. La calle es tan estrecha que la barrera invisible ha dejado a varios negocios dentro de ella, cuyos propietarios han sido desalojados hasta que la emergencia termine. Es imposible pasar sin la autorización de un auror. Y, ahora mismo, Draco no es santo de la devoción de este departamento precisamente. Con una todavía aturdida Pansy siguiéndole, se abre paso entre la gente para conseguir llegar al frente y desde allí intentar localizar a algún conocido al que pueda suplicar, sí, suplicar, que le deje pasar. Los aurores han montado un puesto de operaciones justo enfrente de Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones de Madame Malkin. Impaciente y desesperado, Draco observa el ir y venir de aurores y otros trabajadores del Ministerio, hasta que finalmente cree ver una cabeza pelirroja entre el bullicio de magos y brujas que salen y entran de Gringotts con frenética actividad.

—Pansy, ábrete un poco la blusa y llama a ese auror —hay un par de aurores frente a la barrera, vigilando.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —gruñe Draco con impaciencia—. ¡Llámale! Y le preguntas si Ron Weasley está por aquí porque necesitas hablar con él con urgencia.

Pansy le lanza una mirada reconvenida, pero hace lo que Draco le pide. El auror se acerca después de un par de intentos por parte de Pansy. Es jovencillo y salta a la vista que es la primera vez que se encuentra en una situación tan grave como la presente. La exuberancia de Pansy le ha puesto un poco nervioso y le ha faltado tiempo para irse en busca del señor Weasley. El pelirrojo se toma su tiempo para acudir. Pero mientras camina hacia donde el auror le indica, se da cuenta de quién es la persona que solicita su presencia y se detiene. Draco le observa con el alma en vilo, seguro de que va a darse media vuelta. Finalmente, no lo hace, pero se acerca a ellos con expresión poco amigable.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —gruñe.

—Ayudar en lo posible —responde.

Ron deja escapar un desagradable bufido.

—¿Ayudar? Anda, Malfoy, lárgate a tu casa que aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

—Pues yo creo que sí —insiste Draco, lo cual enfurece todavía más al pelirrojo. Draco está seguro de que si no fuera por la barrera que les separa, su integridad física correría serio peligro.

—Perdiste todos tus derechos cuando decidiste dejar a Harry por ese… ese…

—No creo que estéis en condiciones de despreciar cualquier varita lo suficientemente experta, Ron —le interrumpe Draco—. Sabes que soy un mago con capacidades muy superiores a la media.

Si le ha cabreado que haya recurrido a su nombre de pila, el pelirrojo no lo demuestra. Solamente aprieta los labios, como si la respuesta que debería dar no fuera la que a él le gustaría.

—No depende de mí —escupe finalmente.

—Ya me lo imagino… ¿Por qué no vas a preguntar? Tú estás aquí y, que yo sepa, ni eres auror ni trabajas para el Ministerio.

—Yo lo haré —se ofrece el auror antes de que Ron pueda responder. El escote de Pansy le está produciendo demasiado vértigo—. Otra varita nos vendría bien.

Contrariado, el pelirrojo le lanza una mirada devastadora a Draco y se da la vuelta para seguir al auror.

—Será gilipollas… —murmura Pansy.

Draco guarda silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a los dos hombres que se alejan hacia el puesto de operaciones. Puede distinguir a Ron hablando con Robards, quien mira en su dirección unos segundos antes de seguir escuchando al pelirrojo. Después, ambos entran en el banco, mientras que el auror que estaba de ronda en la barrera, camina hacia ellos.

—El Jefe Robards dice que de acuerdo —les hace saber cuando llega junto a Draco y Pansy de nuevo. Hace una floritura con la varita y después dice—: Puedes pasar.

Draco no se lo hace repetir dos veces. Da un rápido beso a Pansy y cruza la barrera. A continuación, el auror vuelve a colocar el hechizo en esa parte para que nadie pueda colarse por allí.

—Ve al puesto de mando y pregunta por Adams —le indica después a Draco—. Ella te dirá qué hacer.

La auror Adams es una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo prematuramente canoso y de complexión atlética.

—Ve dentro y pregunta por Finnigan —le dice apenas sin mirarle. Pero luego pregunta—. ¿Llevas dinero?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, pero sin ánimo de llevar la contraria a la auror, Draco se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca algunos galeones. Adams le tiende una cajita y le indica que lo ponga dentro. La sella y escribe su nombre en ella.

—Te los devolveremos cuando salgas.

La imagen que recibe a Draco cuando entra en Gringotts es desoladora. La entrada está prácticamente indemne, incluso las dos columnas de mármol se mantienen. Pero a partir de ahí, se extiende la devastación. Los mostradores, a izquierda y derecha, donde trabajaban los duendes, han desparecido casi en su totalidad. Se pueden ver restos desperdigados aquí y allá. Un inmenso cráter se abre casi en la mitad del pasillo central. Hay duendes desolados y quejosos por todas partes, rebuscando todavía entre los escombros después de tres días por si encuentran algo que pueda ser salvado. Se fían tan poco de la gente del Ministerio que han puesto un encantamiento para que cualquiera que encuentre galeones e intente sacarlos del banco, dispare una sonora alarma que grita “ladrón, ladrón”. Así que todo el mundo tiene que vaciarse los bolsillos antes de entrar en el banco para que los duendes no los reclamen como suyos.

Alrededor del gran boquete han puesto vallas, menos por el lugar donde cuelga una escalera de cuerda. Cuando Draco se acerca y se asoma, comprueba que hay un nutrido grupo de magos y brujas lanzando hechizos sobre un mismo punto, al parecer para lograr horadar un hueco por el que puedan abrirse paso hasta el subterráneo. Todos llevan cuerdas atadas a sus cinturas, cuyos extremos están clavados en el suelo del banco con un hechizo. Hasta ahora han conseguido abrir un agujero estrecho y profundo, pero queda mucho todavía para poder ver el final. Draco ve varias caras conocidas: Weasley y Granger, por supuesto, Longbottom, Lovegood, Jordan y Thomas. Draco se dirige a uno de los aurores que está mirando los avances de sus compañeros desde la valla.

—Perdona, me han dicho que pregunte por Finnigan…

El auror hace un gesto con la cabeza y señala detrás de él. Cómo no, piensa Draco, Seamus Explosiones Finnigan. Draco sabe que es el encargado de los “trabajitos especiales” del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes. El ex Gryffindor está sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, rodeado de cartuchos de dinamita, haciendo Merlín sabrá qué.

—Finnigan… —El aludido levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño al reconocerle—. La auror Adams me ha dicho que tú me dirás qué hacer.

Seamus suspira y acaba de atar los tres cartuchos que tiene en la mano. Después se levanta y ordena:

—Sígueme.

Otra vez junto al agujero, Seamus procede a explicarle la situación.

—No sabemos cuántas toneladas de roca hay ni hasta dónde llega el derrumbe. Tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentran las dos personas desaparecidas —Draco se da cuenta de que tiene la precaución de no nombrar a Harry—. Hasta dónde puede alcanzar un _Homenum Revelio_ , no ha revelado nada. Es decir, cerca de la superficie, no hay nadie.

Seamus hace un pequeño silencio para dejar que las palabras calen en Draco.

—Ahora los chicos están haciendo un agujero, lo más profundo posible, y el plan es meter la dinamita dentro y abrir un paso que nos permita bajar.

Draco le mira con cara de preocupación.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta— ¿Lo harás volar todo, sin importar si hay alguien ahí?

Seamus le echa una larga mirada, una que dice muchas cosas.

—Malfoy, sé que nadie quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero están muertos. No puede ser de otra forma. ¿Sabes las toneladas de roca que hay ahí abajo? Es imposible que hayan sobrevivido. Ahora solamente se trata de abrir un paso y… ver lo que encontramos.

—Esto es increíble… —musita Draco.

—Mira, Malfoy, el Ministro Shackleboolt lo ha aprobado. Ni siquiera Robards ha podido poner ninguna objeción —Malfoy tiene una expresión tan desencajada que a Seamus, a pesar de todo, le da pena—. Tío, lo siento, pero si quieres ayudar, únete a los que están horadando y terminemos lo antes posible con esta agonía.

Le da a Draco unos golpecitos en la espalda, pensando que el pobre hombre ahora tiene mucho que lamentar, y regresa al rincón con su dinamita.

Draco se queda ahí de pie, como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza. Harry no está muerto, no puede estarlo. Porque entonces él no habrá podido decirle que Archie ha sido una equivocación, una muy grave. Nunca podrá saber que todavía le quiere; que nunca ha dejado de quererle, en realidad. No podrá pedirle que le perdone, que le dé otra oportunidad; que está dispuesto a hacer lo que le pida con tal de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre ellos. Ahora mismo daría todos los galeones que… Draco se queda unos momentos pensativo, preguntándose si la asociación de ideas que acaba de hacer es una verdadera locura o… Sin perder tiempo, se asoma al agujero y grita:

—¡Hermione! ¿Tienes la moneda?

Ella interrumpe el hechizo y levanta la cabeza hacia él, sin comprender.

—¡El puñetero galeón falso del que siempre presumís! —le grita Draco, un poco fuera de sí.

Hermione le mira unos momentos y después reacciona. Se dirige a la escalera de cuerda y empieza a subir a toda prisa. Draco casi la saca a volandas cuando llega arriba.

—En mi bolso, lo tengo en mi bolso —dice corriendo hacia lo que queda de un banco donde se amontonan túnicas, chaquetas y bolsas.

Hermione remueve sin cuidado entre las prendas hasta encontrar lo que busca. Abre el bolso y rebusca nerviosamente dentro. Mientras tanto, los demás han dejado también el agujero y han subido para saber qué pasa. Ron se acerca a su mujer, tras echarle una mala mirada a Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa, Herm?

—¡La moneda, Ron! —responde ella apretándola con fuerza en su mano— ¿Y si Harry la lleva? Suele llevarla, ¿verdad? Siempre la lleva…

Ron asiente porque no puede hacer otra cosa. No se atreve a contradecir a su mujer. Pero vuelve a mirar mal a Draco por ser el instigador de esta locura.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunta un auror.

—La moneda se calienta cuando alguien envía un mensaje —explica Hermione, hablando muy deprisa—. Al principio, solo fui capaz de que apareciera una fecha en lugar del número de serie de la moneda que marcan los duendes en los galeones verdaderos y yo era la única que podía hacerlo porque tenía la moneda original y todas las copias cambiaban para imitar a la original cuando yo hacía alguna modificación en ella. Pero ahora todas las monedas están conectadas, aunque funcionan independientemente y podemos escribir palabras, pequeñas frases, ¿comprendes?

—Vale, ya darás una clase magistral en otro momento —se queja Draco, impaciente.

—¿Quieres decir que si Harry lleva la suya consigo, podemos comunicarnos con él? —pregunta de nuevo el auror. Draco siente ganas de golpearlo.

Hermione asiente, coloca la moneda sobre la palma de su mano y agita la varita sobre ella pronunciando el encantamiento. Ron, Luna, Neville y Seamus miran sus propias monedas en las que ha aparecido _Harry dónde estás._ Durante unos largos minutos los ojos de todos están fijos en el falso galeón. Pero nada sucede. La frase sigue ahí, sin cambiar por una respuesta.

—Herm —dice finalmente Ron—, déjalo, cariño. Seguramente no la lleva encima, o se le ha caído…

—Tenía que intentarlo… —musita ella.

Ron la besa cariñosamente y después asesina a Draco con la mirada. Taciturna, Hermione vuelve al revuelto montón de prendas y coge su bolso para guardar la moneda en él. Durante unos segundos, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Draco, que sigue con las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido, como si pensara que no lo ha intentado lo suficiente. Hermione coge otra vez su varita, dispuesta a intentarlo una última vez y escribe _Harry, estas ahí_  . Y, de pronto, cuando ya está a punto de dejar caer la moneda de nuevo en el bolso, ésta se caliente y aparecer una sola palabra: _Herm?_

En unos segundos se arma un pequeño revuelo. Ron, Luna y Neville sacan sus propias monedas que son ávidamente observadas por los demás. Alguien va al puesto de mando a buscar a Robards, y éste regresa acompañado de Parkin, el Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes Mágico y Catástrofes, de Adams y cuanto auror estaba en ese momento en el exterior.

 _Sí, dónde estás_ , escribe rápidamente Hermione.

Esta vez, la respuesta no tarda en llegar.

_Lugar que ya conoces_

Hermione y Ron se miran unos momentos y los dos exclaman al mismo tiempo:

—¡Cuando caímos de la vagoneta!

 _Estás bien_ , pregunta a continuación Hermione.

_Pierna rota_

_Puedes moverte_

_No_

—Pregúntele si hay alguien más con él —pide Robards.

 _Travis_ , es la respuesta que llega a continuación.

Un murmullo de alegría se extiende por los diferentes grupos que se han formado alrededor de las cuatro monedas y sus poseedores.

—¿Es el chico de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes? —pregunta alguien.

_Él está bien_

_Sí_ , y a continuación aparece la frase, _y el dragón también_.

—Así que tienen a uno de los dos dragones con ellos… —murmura Robards, rascándose las barbilla—. Eso complica un poco más las cosas.

Como si ya no estuvieran suficientemente complicadas, piensa Draco. Harry está herido, no puede moverse. ¿Cómo van a sacarles? Es decir, ¿cómo van a sacar a Harry?

—Dile que no se preocupen —ordena el Jefe de Aurores a Hermione—, que vamos a sacarles pronto

—¡Finnigan! —grita Parkin.

—Estoy aquí…

El Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes Mágico y Catástrofes da un respingo, porque Seamus está justo detrás de él.

—Cambio de planes —dice Parkin—. Empieza a pensar la manera de hacer un agujero en la maldita roca, sin que vuele todo por los aires y caiga encima de Harry y Travis —después se vuelve hacia Hermione—. Necesitamos saber exactamente dónde están.

 _Donde saltamos sobre el dragón_ , responde Harry después de que Hermione formule la pregunta.

—Necesitamos un plano de ese subterráneo —dice Robards.

—Señor, ya se lo pedimos a los duendes el primer día —le recuerda Adams con paciencia—. Insistieron en que no había ninguno.

—¡Pues vuelve a pedírselo! Es imposible que no tengan planos del edificio y de sus queridas bóvedas. ¡Insiste, Adams!

Ella asiente con resignación y se va en busca del primer duende que pille para exigirle un plano del edificio. Que haberlo, seguro que lo hay. Otra cosa es que los malditos duendes estén dispuestos a facilitárselo.

En cuanto Robards y Parkin se dan la vuelta, Draco se lanza sobre Finnigan como un lobo sobre un cordero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta— ¿Cómo lograrás una explosión controlada?

Seamus suspira. A ver si toda esta gente se cree que lo que le piden es fácil…

—Calma, Malfoy, yo tengo mis ideas.

—Pues compártelas, si eres tan amable —pero el tono de Draco no tiene nada de amable, sino más bien de exigencia.

Sin hacerle caso, Seamus camina hacia el agujero, baja por la escalera de cuerda y empieza a inspeccionar el estrecho conducto que han logrado abrir hasta el momento. Draco le sigue como si fuera su sombra.

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunta Ron, que también ha bajado junto a Neville, Connors y un par de aurores más.

—Que sin un plano es difícil garantizar que no les vamos a echar un montón de rocas encima… —responde el irlandés, preocupado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas? —pregunta Draco.

—Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de cómo hacerlo; pero no de dónde hacerlo —responde Seamus.

—Bien —Draco se da la vuelta y empieza a subir la escalerilla. Si tiene que machacar uno por uno a todos los duendes que quedan en el banco para conseguir un plano, eso es lo que piensa hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, la auror Adams, segunda en el mando en el escalafón del departamento de aurores, se acerca a Robards con aire distraído.

—Señor, ¿el Ministerio sigue alguna política especial en cuanto a Imperdonables en casos de emergencia? —pregunta la auror con su habitual flema.

Robards la mira de arriba abajo, sin comprender. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Malfoy está repartiendo Imperius a diestro y siniestro entre los duendes… —la auror se queda esperando una respuesta de su superior, que no llega— ¿Entonces? —insiste—. Le mandamos a Azkaban, le felicitamos, le ignoramos… ¿qué hacemos?

En ese momento llega Draco, saltando con agilidad entre los escombros, ondeando un gran pergamino en la mano.

—Adams, vamos a fingir que esto no ha pasado —dice finalmente el Jefe de Aurores—. ¿Entendido?

—Por mí… ahora mismo no recuerdo ni quién es Malfoy…

—Aquí tiene el plano —resopla Draco, tendiéndoselo a Robards pocos minutos después.

El Jefe de Aurores lo coge sin decir nada y se dirige al puesto de operaciones con Adams, Parkin y Seamus. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Draco les sigue.

 

Después de largas y arduas discusiones, deciden que Seamus colocará las cargas explosivas en las paredes del agujero que han abierto en la roca. Una vez lo hayan ensanchado lo suficiente como para que pueda descender una persona, colocará una nueva carga en el fondo, con la esperanza de que se abra al subterráneo.

—¿Cómo vamos a subirlos? —pregunta Adams.

—Lanzaremos una cuerda mágica —responde Robards—. La han traído hace un rato.

—Harry no podrá subir —rebate inmediatamente Draco—. Aunque la cuerda se alargue hasta llegar al fondo. Él no puede moverse.

—Además, está el dragón… —les recuerda Ron, que también se ha unido al grupo junto a Neville.

—Podemos poner un arnés al final de la cuerda —sugiere Robards.

—Son muchos metros de ascenso —considera Parkin—. La cuerda se moverá tanto que podemos estamparlos fácilmente contra algún saliente o pared de roca.

—Escobas —dice entonces Draco—. Si haces el agujero lo suficientemente ancho para que puedan bajar dos personas con una escoba cada uno… —añade dirigiéndose a Seamus.

El irlandés rehace rápidamente sus cálculos.

—Adams, búscame a dos hombres que se manejen bien con la escoba —ordena Robards.

Ella deja escapar un resoplido, porque el mejor que tienen está abajo.

—Tal vez Johnson y Oddpick… —los dos del equipo de Quidditch de los aurores.

—Necesitamos a alguien que ya haya estado ahí abajo —dice Ron—. Yo bajaré.

—Y yo contigo —añade Draco. Y antes de que Robards pueda decir nada, añade en referencia al partido que habían perdido los aurores—: Oddpick no vería la snitch ni que volara delante de sus narices.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar bajar a dos civiles —contradice Robards—.

—Que firmen un pergamino eximiendo al Ministerio de cualquier daño o accidente… —sugiere tranquilamente Adams—. Si el dragón les muerde el culo, siempre hay tiempo de mandar a los nuestros detrás.

El Jefe de Aurores se rasca la barbilla nuevamente. No debería dejarlos bajar…

 

Travis empieza a estar preocupado porque Potter apenas mantiene los ojos abiertos. Está empapado en sudor y su frente arde. Ha procurado mantenerle hidratado a base de Aguamentis, pero su pierna tiene muy mal aspecto e imagina que la infección está haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. El auror le ha enseñado a hacer el hechizo para comunicarse con la moneda, pero le ha advertido que si se lo cuenta a alguien, él mismo le buscará para maldecirlo. Y si la amenaza proviene del tipo que mató a Voldemort, Travis piensa tomársela muy en serio. Si sobrevive para cumplirla, claro está.

—Dicen que procuremos resguardarnos lo más posible —lee Travis en la moneda—. Que va a haber dos explosiones. Si todo sale bien, bajan a buscarnos en escobas.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Harry, que desde hace un rato tiene los ojos cerrados.

Travis hace la pregunta y le lee la respuesta.

—Un par de aurores, Ron y Draco.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, el auror casi le arranca la varita a Travis y extiende la mano para que le dé la moneda.

 _Ron y Draco no_ , escribe.

 _Ron conoce el terreno_ , le responde Hermione, _guiará._

—Está loco —musita Harry para sí.

 _Bien_ , escribe, sin embargo, _pero Draco no_.

Ante la falta de respuesta, escribe de nuevo:

_Herm Draco NO_

_Preparaos_

Nervioso, Travis le quita la varita de las manos y le arrastra bajo el arco de entrada de una de las bóvedas cercanas.

 _Estamos listos_ , escribe después.

Impotente y demasiado agotado, Harry reza para que nadie más salga herido.

La primera explosión suena más contenida, pero la segunda retumba como si llegara el fin del mundo al subterráneo. Después, una espesa nube de polvo lo llena todo, dificultando la visibilidad.

—¿Crees que han podido bajar? —susurra Travis.

Harry no tiene ni fuerzas para contestar. De pronto, la nube de polvo empieza a disiparse como si la estuvieran succionando con un inmenso aspirador. Travis abandona el refugio a tiempo de ver la primera escoba saliendo por el boquete que ahora se abre en la roca, sobre su cabeza. Dando saltos de alegría, agita los brazos y grita ¡Aquí, aquí! para llamar su atención. En unos segundos, cuatro escobas vuelan a toda velocidad hacia ellos haciendo zigzags para evitar al dragón que, asustado, ruge y escupe bocanadas de fuego.

El primero en tocar suelo es Ron, que suelta la escoba sin miramientos y corre hacia la entrada de la bóveda donde se encuentra su amigo.

 

Un olor familiar envuelve a Harry, mientras intenta identificar las voces que suenan a su alrededor. Su espalda ya no está apoyada contra la dura e incómoda piedra, sino que está confortablemente abrigado entre los brazos de alguien, quien refresca su rostro y habla con alguien más que está justo a su otro lado.

La colonia de Draco se sobrepone al olor a humedad del subterráneo, al de sudor de su propio cuerpo después de tres días y a ese penetrante deje de azufre que desprenden las bocanadas de fuego del dragón.

—Draco… —musita.

—Tranquilo, Harry, estamos esperando a un sanador para que haga una cura de urgencia y podamos subirte. Hay que colocar el hueso antes de moverte.

La voz de Draco junto a su oído suena tan calmada, tan íntima, que Harry se siente transportado a esos días en los que estar entre los brazos de Draco después de un día agotador de trabajo era su mayor felicidad. Sabía que añoraba esos momentos con él, pero no la intensidad con que lo hace ahora.

—¿Y Travis? —pregunta.

—Arriba —es la voz de Ron—. El pobre quería quedarse hasta que te subiéramos. Casi hemos tenido que empujarle para que montara en la escoba.

Harry esboza a duras penas una sonrisa. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, los párpados le pesan una tonelada cada uno.

—¿Por qué? —musita a continuación. Draco se inclina un poco más sobre él, para oírle mejor— ¿Por qué has bajado?

—Porque te quiero —responde Draco casi en un susurro para que solamente Harry pueda oírle—. Creo que el sanador ya está aquí… —dice a continuación.

Le duermen. Y cuando vuelve a despertar, el hueso está colocado y su pierna lleva un aparatoso vendaje para proteger la herida, todavía abierta. Sorprendentemente, no le duele, pero se siente como si flotara, con una estúpida sensación de felicidad. Le suben a la escoba de Draco —el rubio no ha permitido que nadie más le lleve— y le atan a él para que no se caiga. El vuelo hasta la superficie es lento y para Harry transcurre como en una nebulosa. Lo único que pasea por su mente es que Draco le ha dicho que le quiere. Cuando recupere plenamente la conciencia estará en San Mungo.

 

Aburrido, con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, Harry espera que esta mañana, le dejen tranquilo. El fin de semana ha tenido un montón de visitas, algunas de ellas no deseadas. Sin embargo, a quien más le gustaría ver, se ha prodigado poco por el hospital. Draco ha venido a verle un ratito cada día, tarde, cuando todos los demás ya se han marchado —especialmente Ginny— para no sentirse presionado por la presencia de tanto Weasley. Han hablado un poco, aunque han acordado tener una conversación larga y tendida cuando Harry salga del hospital. No obstante, Draco le ha dicho que ha dejado a Archie y que le gustaría tener una nueva oportunidad con él. Que no espera que le perdone en dos días, pero que está dispuesto a hacer lo que le pida para conseguirlo. Y eso, viniendo de Draco, es mucho. Harry ahora mismo se encuentra con que no sabe qué hacer. Por una parte, desea hacerle pagar su traición y la soledad de estos últimos meses; por otra, no ve el momento de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle cuánto le ama. Pero no lo hará. Su corazón está más roto que su pierna y no soldará tan pronto como sus huesos.

—¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Sobresaltado, Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Ginny… ¿no tenías entrenamiento hoy?

Ella llega junto a la cama y le besa en los labios.

—He pedido unos días de vacaciones para poder cuidarte —responde muy risueña.

Alarmado, el auror intenta pensar en algo que pueda disuadir a la pelirroja, pero no se le ocurre nada.

—Ya he hablado con mamá y te está preparando una habitación —explica Ginny—. Cuando salgas, vendrás a casa para que puedas recuperarte bien.

Harry empieza a entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde están las enfermeras cuando se las necesita?

—Ginny, no… de verdad, no es necesario.

—Claro que sí, tontito, cuando uno está rodeado de la gente que le quiere, se recupera antes.

¿A quién habrá que sobornar para que le rompan otra vez la pierna y quedarse en el hospital por tiempo indefinido?, se pregunta Harry. Inquieto, observa como la pelirroja empieza a sacar comida de la bolsa que ha traído consigo.

—Ya he desayunado…

—Si a lo que dan aquí se puede llamar desayuno —se ríe Ginny—. Te he hecho todo lo que te gusta: tortitas, huevos revueltos sobre pan tostado, beicon, salchichas y un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

Harry se hunde en la cama. Al contrario que su madre, Ginny no tienen ni idea de cocinar.

—De verdad, Ginny, no tengo hambre…

—Buenos días, Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Narcisa Malfoy sonríe desde la puerta, acompañada del sanador que operó a Harry tres días antes. Por la expresión de su cara, es evidente que a Ginny no le hace ninguna gracia la visita. Narcisa camina hacia la cama con decisión.

—Buenos días, señorita Weasley —saluda educadamente.

Pero, a continuación, ignora a la pelirroja como si ésta no estuviera en la habitación. Se sienta al borde de la cama y aparta delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente de Harry.

—El sanador Leach y yo hemos estado hablando —le explica— y me ha dicho que no hay ningún inconveniente en que continúes la recuperación en casa, siempre y cuando sigas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Le he prometido que yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que así sea.

—Es muy amable, señora Malfoy —interviene Ginny con la voz apretada—, pero precisamente ahora estaba diciéndole a Harry que mi madre ha preparado una habitación para él en La Madriguera y yo personalmente, me ocuparé de él.

—Cuánto lamento que se hayan tomado tantas molestias —sonríe fríamente Narcisa—. Pero sería injusto cargar a la pobre Molly con más trabajo del que ya tiene con sus nietos. Y, evidentemente, las Arpías de Holyhead no pueden prescindir de una de sus cazadoras titulares por mucho tiempo… si no quiere que acaben prescindiendo de usted.

Entonces, ambas mujeres miran a Harry, cada una esperando que le dé la razón a ella. El sanador Leach retrocede un par de pasos, como dando a entender que no quiere ser mezclado en aquel embrollo y empieza a estudiar con gran atención el historial médico de Harry, que lleva en la mano. En cuanto al auror, tiene muy claro que no quiere acabar en La Madriguera con Ginny pegada a él todo el día; pero tampoco le apetece quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy, dado que Draco y él todavía tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Narcisa tiene razón, Ginny, sería injusto para tu madre cargarla con más trabajo y tú tienes que entrenar… —dice—. Tampoco sería justo para ti. En realidad no quiero ser una carga para nadie —esta vez se dirige a Narcisa—. Creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí hasta que pueda valerme por mí mismo. ¿Sanador Leach?

—Ningún problema —se apresura a asegurar el sanador—. En un par de semanas podrá marcharse a casa. Si me disculpan…  
Y deja a Harry solo para que se las componga con las dos mujeres.

 

Horas más tarde, un suave beso en su frente hace que Harry suspire complacido y Draco sonría, satisfecho de provocar todavía en el auror esta reacción.

—Me han dicho que has tenido una mañana dura…

Harry abre los ojos, todavía soñolientos.

—Mmm… no quería ofender a tu madre, pero...

—No te preocupes, mi madre ha entendido que te ha colocado en una situación difícil.

Draco se quita la túnica y se afloja un poco la corbata tras un duro día de trabajo. Hay asuntos entre Archie y él que todavía colean. Harry le observa, rememorando esta imagen tan entrañable de Draco cuando empieza a deshacerse del duro hombre de negocios y solamente queda el hombre que él ama.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una tercera opción? —pregunta Draco mientras se sienta al borde de la cama. Después le aparta un poco el flequillo, justamente como había hecho su madre esa misma mañana.

—Te escucho —responde Harry, ya completamente despierto.

Draco carraspea un poco antes de lanzar su ofrecimiento. No las tiene todas consigo porque sabe que Harry quiere tomarse su tiempo antes de que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre ellos.

—Sé que odias estar aquí —empieza, refiriéndose al hospital—. Así que me gustaría que me dejaras cuidar de ti.

—Draco…

—No, espera, déjame terminar —Draco toma aire de nuevo. Es una persona acostumbrada a negociar, no tendría que serle tan difícil—. Te llevaré a casa, tu casa —remarca, aunque aún sea de los dos—. Y Toffie estará contigo todo el día, mientras yo estoy en la oficina; aunque podría trabajar desde casa unos días —insinúa—… Y me quedaría en la habitación de invitados, por si necesitas algo durante la noche.

Harry ha visto a Draco tan nervioso en muy pocas ocasiones. Y sabe que lo está porque ha llegado a conocer todos los tics que le delatan como si fueran suyos. Casi siente ganas de sonreír.

—Bueno, si me dejas a Toffie, no hace falta que te quedes, Draco. Como le dije a tu madre, no quiero ser una carga para nadie. En un par de semanas estaré bien. Pero te agradezco que me facilites las cosas para poder estar en casa y no aquí.

Draco asiente, con la mandíbula tensa. Harry no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles.

—¿Estás seguro? —insiste— Toffie es un elfo doméstico muy servicial, pero su conversación deja bastante que desear…

Harry asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le ha rechazado sin acritud, amablemente y Draco no puede hacer otra cosa que resignarse a esperar.

—Vendré a buscarte mañana a primera hora —dice—. Aunque no podré aparecernos dentro de la casa hasta que quites las protecciones…

—No tardaré mucho —asegura Harry.

Ahora mismo lo que más desea es besarle, quitar ese gracioso mohín de decepción que Draco inconscientemente mantiene en sus labios. Cuando el rubio se inclina sobre él para besar su mejilla a modo de despedida, Harry tiene la tentación de mover la cabeza y provocar un beso casual. Pero se reprime porque Draco no se merece que le incite de esta forma. Si va a hacerle esperar, él también debe hacerlo.

—Descansa —Draco se recrea un poco en el beso, llenándose del olor de Harry, del calor que desprende su cuerpo, deseando poder tocarle de una forma mucho más íntima—. Me estás matando —susurra después.

—Lo sé…

 

Al día siguiente Draco le deja instalado en su habitación, tal como había prometido, mientras Toffie empieza a limpiar la casa y a poner un poco de orden en el caos en el que Harry ha vivido las últimas semanas.

—¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche? —pregunta el auror, antes de que Draco se vaya a la oficina.

—Si tú quieres…

—Es para que me des conversación —sonríe Harry, un poco juguetón.

—Estaré encantado de darte conversación…

Draco mira a su alrededor, comprobando que Harry tenga todo lo que necesita a mano: la poción que debe tomar si le duele la pierna, revistas de Quidditch, el periódico de hoy, una jarra de té frío, las muletas junto a la cama para cuando tenga que ir al baño…

—Draco, si necesito algo, Toffie me lo traerá.

—Está bien, me marcho…

Sin embargo, da un último vistazo a la habitación para cerciorarse de que todo está en orden.

—Intentaré venir temprano.

—Más te vale…

Cuando Draco por fin desaparece, Harry piensa que va a ser un día muy largo hasta que llegue la hora de cenar.

 

Han pasado prácticamente el mes que Harry debe permanecer en reposo. Draco desayuna, come y cena cada día con él. Ha acabado durmiendo en la habitación de invitados porque Harry ha dicho que, ya que se pasa todo el día en su casa, es una tontería que se marche solamente para dormir en la de sus padres. Porque Draco ha trasladado momentáneamente su oficina a su antiguo despacho en la casa y se ha llevado con él a Linda, quien parece muy feliz de haber cambiado de escenario por unos días.

Para la secretaria de Draco es bastante entretenido ver a su jefe perseguir al señor Potter por la casa, quien le ha cogido el tranquillo a las muletas y se mueve con una agilidad pasmosa, intentando hacerle volver al sofá del despacho para que descanse la pierna. Pero el señor Potter está harto de descanso y se dedica, a Linda le parece que de forma premeditada y malévola, a sacar al señor Malfoy de sus casillas. Aunque, conociendo a su jefe, Linda tiene que admitir que está practicando un titánico ejercicio de autocontrol. Está claro que acabarán juntos otra vez, porque el señor Potter ha ido soltando cuerda hasta que su jefe ha estado prácticamente instalado en su antiguo hogar. Y mañana, cuando le quiten el aparatoso vendaje que lleva y pueda moverse con mucha más libertad de la que ya lo hace, Linda tiene la sospecha de que el señor Malfoy pasará de la habitación de invitados a la principal en menos de lo que se tarda en pronunciar Quidditch. Les ha pescado en más de una ocasión comiéndose la boca como si no hubiera mañana. Por lo visto, la estrategia del señor Potter es sacar al señor Malfoy del despacho de vez en cuando para darle un buen meneo y después, cuando regresa con la corbata torcida y algún cabello fuera de sitio, su jefe es incapaz si quiera de dictarle una carta a derechas. En fin, que follen cuanto antes porque de lo contrario Industrias Malfoy se irá al garete y a Linda no le apetece quedarse sin trabajo.

—Linda, ¿me haces un favor?

—Por supuesto, señor Potter.

Esta mañana el señor Potter se ha quedado obedientemente en el sofá del despacho y el señor Malfoy está trabajando bastante relajado. Se le ve feliz. El señor Potter ha estado poniéndose al día con su correspondencia y durante un buen rato no se ha oído más que el rasgar de plumas sobre pergaminos.

—Te agradecería que mandaras esta carta de forma urgente.

El señor Potter le entrega el sobre que acaba de cerrar y cuando Linda ve el destinatario le mira un poco alarmada. Pero él pone un dedo en los labios, para indicarle que guarde silencio.

—Será nuestro secreto —susurra.

Ella asiente, preguntándose en qué lío pretende meterse ahora este hombre…

 

Como cada mañana, la secretaria de Archibald Griffith ha dejado su correspondencia en una carpeta, en su mesa de despacho. Lo primero que suele hacer Archie después de leer el periódico es revisarla y a continuación responder personalmente a los asuntos importantes y dejar indicaciones en los demás para que responda su secretaria.

Esta mañana hay una carta que no lleva remitente y que no tiene pinta de tratarse de ningún asunto comercial. Intrigado, Archie abre el sobre y extrae un pergamino en el que solamente hay escrita una frase, que aclara perfectamente quien es el remitente:

_Siempre fue mío, gilipollas._

 

**FIN**


End file.
